Silêncio
by Nimue Tsuki
Summary: "As gotas de chuva caiam lentamente sobre seu corpo, mas ele não sentia quase nada. Tudo que seu cérebro conseguia captar era o silencio que reinava naquele lugar. O intrigante silêncio do fim." OneShot


**Disclaime: **O enredo e os personagens de Death Note não pertencem a mim (obviamente). Esse texto é somente mais um fanon sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Apenas um pequeno OneShot sobre o episódio 25 – Silêncio, e o que realmente significou tudo aquilo. Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Eu já tinha postado, mas deletei e reescrevi algumas partes. Espero que gostem ^^

**Silêncio**

_By Nimue Tsuki _

Ele não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer, mas ele sabia que algo estava prestes a mudar drasticamente. Pode-se até dizer que ele sentiu algo no ar, leu algo que ainda não havia sido escrito, mas ele sabia que sua morte estava próxima. Como qualquer pessoa que aguarda inutilmente o chamado do ceifador, ele lembrou. Lembrou de sua vida, suas descobertas, suas lições. Em pé, estático, olhando do alto daquele majestoso prédio, ele ouvia os sinos de uma igreja soarem longe, latejando dentro de sua mente, trazendo idéias e sentimentos há muito tempo esquecidos. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou sentir o vento frio bater contra suas costas, mas logo os primeiros pingos, que mais tarde se tornariam quase uma tempestade, começaram a molhar sua camisa branca tão querida.

As gotas de chuva caiam lentamente sobre seu corpo, mas ele não sentia quase nada. Tudo que seu cérebro conseguia captar era o silencio que reinava naquele lugar. O intrigante silêncio do fim. É interessante como o simples som do vazio absoluto pode nos levar a lugares tão longínquos e esquecidos. Ele pensou em sua infância. Pensou no medo e apreensão, na ansiedade e nervosismo, que tomavam conta de seu peito enquanto dava os seus primeiros passos em direção ao orfanato. Ele se deu conta de que o homem que o acompanhou aquele dia, foi, e ainda era, a única pessoa que realmente se importava com ele. A única pessoa em sua vida. Aquele homem o seguiria, qualquer que fosse o caminho que ele tomasse, sempre garantindo que tudo estivesse perfeitamente dentro do esperado. Somente ele realmente compreendia o que se passava em sua mente. Somente ele respeitava seus diferentes gostos. Somente ele continuava presente. E nada no mundo poderia pagar tudo que ele havia feito.

Ele respirou pesadamente mais uma vez. O fim estava claramente mais próximo. Mas ele não se lamentava. Tinha tomado todas as providências para o que estava por vir. Ele sabia que seu nome não apareceria nos obituários, nem ninguém seria notificado. Sabia que nenhum parente ou amigo iria reconhecer seu corpo. Poucas pessoas derramariam lagrimas, e a maioria delas não seria verdadeira. A única pessoa que talvez sofresse com sua morte, muito provavelmente morreria antes dele. Mas ele sabia que o mundo se tornaria um lugar mais nocivo depois que ele se fosse, por isso garantiu que houvesse pessoas para continuar seu legado. Ele sabia que elas não trabalhariam em união, como deveria ser, mas seu instinto de competição e seu desejo por vitoria e poder as tornariam fortes para sucedê-lo. Sua única tristeza era ter deixado um ultimo caso em aberto, mas ele tinha esperança, que no fim, a justiça prevaleceria.

Ele se deixou levar pelos pensamentos até uma voz chamar o seu nome. E foi esse som que, ao quebrar o silêncio, iniciou o fim. Todos os acontecimentos que se seguiram foram marcados pela tristeza mórbida que antecede o término de uma vida, ainda que seja uma vida digna, porém despercebida. Ele viveu seus últimos minutos da mesma forma que havia vivido todos os outros, com pensamentos claros, decisões firmes e atos objetivos. Aproveitou seu ultimo alimento, mais açucarado do que a maioria das pessoas poderia agüentar, mas do jeito que verdadeiramente o agradava. E quando, em um movimento rápido e preciso, seu nome foi escrito no caderno, não houve choro ou dor. Não houve sentimento de medo ou rejeição. Não houve solidão ou decepção. Somente havia espaço para paz e silêncio.

_Fim_

**N/A:** Bem, ai está. Sei que é uma fic pequena, mas eu gostei dela. Essa é a primeira fic que eu realmente posto, então sejam gentis, deixem uma review e façam uma escritora iniciante muito feliz ^_^


End file.
